Joining
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Nothing ends without a beginning, and there were beginnings for the First Order of the Phoenix too / A drabble story on some of the people who fought and died in the first Order of the Phoenix, and how they came to be members in the first place.


**For Camp Potter (Paintball - write about the first Order of the Phoenix); the If You Dare Challenge (183. Here War Trembles) and the Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition (Ares)**

**WARNINGS: If you've got your 'cest goggles on, I suppose the first drabble can be construed as incest.**

* * *

The two boys gazed at each other from where they were tangled up on the bed.

"I'm scared," the first whispered.

"I know you are, Gid," his twin replied. "I am too. But we'll survive this, I know we will. We're stronger than anything Voldemort can throw at us."

Gideon simply burrowed closer to Fabian, taking comfort in _knowing_ that his brother was alive. "I hope you're right," he whispered, letting his voice be lost in Fabian's clothes.

* * *

"Edgar, are you two _insane_?" Amelia cried, looking at her brother in shock. "You know what is happening as well as I do, and you're still planning on joining the Order of the Phoenix? With _Melia_, that too? Have you thought about what would happen to Jason and Amy if the two of you are- " here she broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I know, Mely," Edgar replied. The sound of her childhood nickname from her brother's lips nearly brought Amelia to tears. If he- "But we have to do this," he continued, breaking Amelia's train of thought. "We need to do something to keep our children safe, and we're not all Aurors like you, are we? The Order gives us a way to be a part of this. And if Merlin forbid something happens to us, we know both you and Sam will be there to look after the children."

Amelia simply shook her head, grabbing her brother close as she prayed to every god she had ever heard of that her family survived the coming war.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the gaggle of young adults, barely out of Hogwarts, crowded into his office. They were too young to be offering to potentially sacrifice their lives, and he allowed himself a moment of grief for what the war was forcing his students to do.

"You are sure the seven of you want to do this?" he asked gravely.

Young James Potter stepped up to speak for them. "We can't watch people die, Professor," he said earnestly. "We want to live in a safe world, and more than that, we want our children to live in a safe world. We're sure."

Albus glanced over the other six children. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald, all of them were nodding along to James' words.

He closed his eyes, knowing that his next words were potentially damning some of them to a too early death and hating the fact that he knew he had to say them.

"Then I welcome you all into the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Dorcas Meadows leaned down, placing a bouquet of flowers on the grave in front of her.

"I joined the Order of the Phoenix today," she said into the quiet of her surroundings. "I know you'd say that it's too dangerous for me, but Death Eaters took you away from me a year ago. I don't mind dying if it means that I'll take a few of them down with me. Besides, if I die, at least I'll be with you again."

After a few more moments of talking, she said, "I've got to go now. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you."

With a last lingering look at the tombstone, she walked away.

_Mason Meadows_

_1950-1976_

_Loving son, friend and husband_

_My soul will always find yours_

* * *

Alice and Frank Longbottom stared at the Headmaster, still in shock at the news that he had given them.

"You are sure about this?" Alice finally asked, voice shaking with fear. "You're _sure_ that it could be Neville?"

"I would very much like to tell you differently, Mrs Longbottom, but I am certain. The prophecy refers to either your own son or young Harry Potter – there are no other children who fit the criteria.

Alice closed her eyes, a lone tear making its way down her face as she thought about her bubbly, happy child, completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Frank reached out to hold her hand, offering her his strength and taking comfort from her presence. "Then we would like to join the Order of the Phoenix," he said, voice surprisingly steady. "We want to do everything possible to protect our child."

* * *

_Avada Kedavra_

* * *

**I hope you guys like this! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
